


Worth the Wait

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Blood Drinking, Capture, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jerry has been tracking the boy for nearly two years—a cat and mouse game across the country, occasionally the globe—when Charley slips and Jerry catches him just outside of Nashville. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com).

* * *

The first time Jerry takes Charley is in the overly frilly honeymoon suite of a Bed and Breakfast. 

_Jerry has been tracking the boy for nearly two years—a cat and mouse game across the country, occasionally the globe—when Charley slips and Jerry catches him just outside of_ _Nashville_ _. Charley gets away, but not before losing a little blood. The taste lingers on Jerry’s tongue, makes him that much more eager to see the game to its end._

_And he does, following Charley through_ _Tennessee_ _, to the little cottage in the_ _Appalachians_ _. The place looks like something out of a Kincaid painting, all white trim and leafy green hedges, even in the off season. The shutters are pinned closed and the sign on the road reads “Will Reopen in April.”_

_Inside, he finds Charley pressed between shadows, the hollows of his eyes deep, the pulse in his veins rapid, but slowing, even as he breathes a sigh upon seeing Jerry._

_“I’m done,” he says. “Kill me. Turn me. Whatever. I’m done.”_

_“Disappointing.” Jerry had expected him to fight to the end. “But acceptable.”_

_The lurch of Charley’s heart is pleasing. Perhaps he’d actually expected Jerry to back off now that the thrill of the chase has fled._

_But the chase is just one part of the game...._

Charley’s skinnier than Jerry remembers. Being on the run will do that to you. It’s easily taken care of, but not tonight. Tonight is for other things.

He pins Charley to the lush, white bed, lathes his tongue along the sweat slick skin of the boy’s throat, and follows up with a scrape of his teeth, just to watch the trickle of blood stain the white counterpane. The scent is warm, sweet. The blood of the one who almost got away.

A starburst-flair of pain erupts in Jerry’s gums as his fangs fully descent. Then the pain is eclipsed by the flood of heat and the raw, meaty flavor of blood as he buries his face against Charley’s neck.

He’s careful to bypass the big vein, the carotid, and to not go too deep. Charley twists and bucks beneath him, a scream caught on his lips. Jerry shifts, presses his thigh against Charley’s erection, brought forth by fear and pain and maybe, somewhere, a little excitement. The boy’s half strangled scream comes to fruition as a moan.

“Not going to turn you, Charley,” he says in the boy’s ear, still keeping the steady rhythm of pressure against his crotch. “Not yet. First, I’m going to unmake you. When it’s time to turn you, you’ll beg me for it.”

He bites his tongue, licks daintily over the wound on Charley’s neck.

Charley hisses. “Shit.”

And Jerry smiles. He well remembers that feeling. The firebrand burn coursing its way through his veins to wrap around his spine, set fire to every nerve ending in his body, lighting him up from the inside.

“Oh,” Charley says, voice faint and rasping and desperate as his body stiffens then goes slack. “ _Fuck_.”

Jerry flicks his tongue over the closing wound one last time, the taste of their mingled blood peculiar and beguiling and very much worth the wait.  

 

 

 


End file.
